dreamworldfandomcom-20200222-history
History of Dreamworld
Below is a brief history of the planet of Dreamworld. Mostly this history has to do with the planet itself, rather than the Provinces. In some cases (Especially before the Fourth Age) the history may be innacurate as records were not written down until after that time. This is the offical canon for the Eclipse Universe, the main storyline of Dreamworld. (NOTE: This is a first draft of the history, so there are bound to be grammatical errors and changes and whatnot. Please be patient and I will get to them.) 1st Age I. Beginnings Nearly a trillion years ago, roughly 960 billion to be factual, a planet named Dreamworld was created in the Jabari Existence and the first emperor that was chosen by the Four of Dreamworld was Titus. The Four of Dreamworld are four beings in charge of the planet: Odin Jaiden, Circu, Mike the First and Toy. Mike the First, was the foremost leader and protector of the planet, but only in the planet itself. Odin Jaiden was a male demon with a troubled, yet unknown past that oversaw the various aspects of Dreamworld. Circu is the goddess who shared similar duties as Mike the First. Finally, Toy is the male being sent to look after Mike the First’s progress and is the overlord and Shepard of the dead. II. Titus' Reign In 960 billion BC, Titus was given a huge city to look over and a luxurious castle, it was known as Versarune, a vast city with nearly 20,000 people and a few buildings to start out with; it would be known as the capitol of the entire planet. Also given to him was Bahmnut City, a large land mass gushing with potential. As the years went by, people began to reproduce and started their lives. After nearly sixty billion years, the technology was more advanced than Earth today: Flying cars, credit cards replacing money, etc, etc. Titus was still around after sixty billion years, and he was given an additional twenty billion years before his time was up, in the next twenty billion years, he was to a) find an Heir to his Throne and b) offer a desirable sacrifice for Odin Jaiden. Twenty billion years later, he did both and he died peacefully and painlessly in his sleep; the people mourned. III. Titus' Heir and the Eleven Plagues Around 880 billion BC, Heinz The Great, the predecessor to the Emperor’s Throne in Versarune took to the stage and began to rule. At this time, over eight billion people had been living on the surface of the planet, and some had gone off and discovered more lands, such as Sheba City and Technia. However, when the new Emperor was approached by Toy with things to tell his people, he refused and thus Odin Jaiden laid The Eleven Plagues unto him and his people. *The First Plague was twenty days of acid rain, which destroyed several buildings, including hospitals, schools, plants and elderly homes; this event killed over 500,000 people. The people begged the Emperor to listen to the gods, but he didn’t flinch. *The Second Plague was a single earthquake that destroyed one third of the Emperor’s palace. The people begged the Emperor to listen to the gods, but once more he didn’t flinch. *The Third Plague was the poisoning of all the wine in the land, killing one eighth of the population, or nearly one billion people. The people begged the Emperor to listen to the gods, but once more he didn’t flinch. *The Fourth Plague was the killing of the children under two years old, which resulted in close to 900 million children being destroyed. The people begged the Emperor to listen to the gods and he slowly began to break. *The Fifth Plague was the summoning of the Six Dragons. Six dragons of different abilities, such as the Dragon of Fire, Dragon of Water, Dragon of Earth, Dragon of Ice, Dragon of Thunder and Dragon of Darkness, they destroyed one fifth of the land that could be populated. The people begged the Emperor to listen to the gods and he continued to break. *The Sixth Plague was the creation of Oblivion-Jabari, a Hell for the people of Dreamworld. Which means that the “perfect” society of Dreamworld would forever be split in two. For every evil act that a person in existence performed, Oblivion-Jabari would increase in power, creating more hellish demons and creatures for various planets and galaxies to deal with. The people begged the Emperor to listen to the gods and he kept breaking. *The Seventh Plague was the creation of the planet Ringunitus: A black hole planet that would spit out hundreds of evil creatures every decade. The people begged the Emperor to listen to the gods and he kept breaking. *The Eighth Plague was the creation of natural disasters with the cryptic warning: That natural disasters would signal the End of Dreamworld, instead of the eternal paradise. The people begged the Emperor to listen to the gods and he kept breaking. *The Ninth Plague was another two fifths of the land become uninhabitable. The people begged the Emperor to listen to the gods and he kept breaking. *The Tenth Plague was the death of the direct and indirect family of the Emperor, twenty seven relatives died in two days and the Emperor finally broke down, hanging himself. Eventually people searched vastly for an Emperor who would never again lead them into danger, after seven generations without an Emperor, one would risk his own life to lead Dreamworld to a golden age. IV. The Golden Era and the Era of Grotesque Akra Kinxx, a man born in early 700 billion BC, would soon rise up to the occasion and secure the Emperor’s Throne as his own. He was blessed by the gods and granted a woman with which to serve. Erika. They both received the powers of gods and had the ability to create new races and more Dreamworldians, as well as heal and resurrect. Erika and Akra began to create ways to block the enemies from entering Dreamworld from Ringunitus. After millions of years and hundreds of battles, the process finally worked, and monsters soon wandered in space, attempting to break the shell that Akra and Erika had created, simply called The Shell. They also had created a new race, Naga Elves and various other elves and fantasy creatures to accompany the Dreamworldians. This was known as the Golden Era. However, the creation of the elves had bought disease and thus Erika used much of her life and energy to heal those afflicted and began to suffer from the same diseases. Within 10,000 years, Erika had killed, with child, by the same disease she tried to stop. Akra soon fell into a deep, dark depression and over a period of two years, his appearance changed with his mood. No more the peach colored, blonde haired god, he was now a green abomination and many feared his presence. He then began to hunt down and kill thousands upon thousands of innocent civilians. In time he also loosed the shell protecting the planet and nearly 300,000 monsters invaded Dreamworld. The people were in danger and the gods could not do a thing, since they had granted him the power of a god as well. Within seven more years, nearly one-half of the population of Dreamworld had ceased to exist, nearly twenty two billion dead. Eventually the people had to choose either death or Akra as their new god. In the end, nearly ten billion people had been “converted” to Akra’s new religion. This angered the gods so much that they were blissfully unaware of the presence in Erika’s stomach: The child still lived. Over the next few months, Akra had created over one hundred billion people, including elves, Dreamworldians and half-animals. He then resurrected all of the dead from Oblivion-Jabari and began The Era of Grotesque, where the dead walked the earth and killed hundreds of thousands of newly created people. All seemed to be lost, as those who survived went into hiding, praying for a savior and continuing their bloodline. V. A Savior is Born Years after the Era of Grotesque started, the child burst from his mother’s stomach and was so powerful, he was able to change age, size and shape at any time. He was simply known as Mark Kinxx. Mark soon released an energy blast that had destroyed all of the dead and sent them back to Oblivion-Jabari, causing some attention from Akra. After this event, two children were sealed away in a protective case and shipped off into space, to arrive another day. At this point, all four gods agreed to stop time until Akra could be taken care off, and such did happen, though professors estimate that nearly one trillion years passed, time had stood still on Dreamworld, an effect known as the Standstill Syndrome; A power given to the Four to only be used in times of great urgency. The two children would grow up on a distant planet, but were soon engulfed back in the timeless Dreamworld. One was Mark’s sister, Amarante, whom Erika had birthed while in Paradise-Jabari and the other was the daughter of a friend from Erika’s past as a mortal, Arianna Diao. Mark had battled his father as time other than them stood still, but to no avail, his father was just too powerful. Eventually Amarante and Arianna had evened the sides and overpowered Akra, ending his Era of Grotesque. In order for Mark to fully train, the gods would wipe the memory of his sister and Arianna from his mind. Mark said his goodbyes and the two were held in a timeless state until the day they would be needed, their memories erased as well. Eventually time became active again and Mark had helped repair some of the physical damage, but the emotional and mental damage would stain the planet forever... 2nd Age VI. The Bloodline of Emperors Mark had declined the role of Emperor, which so many wished he would take. He instead chose a poor man with seven children. The man agreed and was named the Emperor. Mark soon left Versarune in search of vast lands and urban legends. From roughly 665 billion BC to 111 billion BC, The Bloodline of Emperors was completed, including: * Lucas Livingston, the man first approached by Mark Kinxx. He instituted laws. *Maximus Livingston, the firstborn son of Lucas. He instituted guards and judges to enforce the laws. *Lucas Livingston II, the grandson of Lucas the first. Created jails and prisons to hold lawbreakers and updated the laws. *Caitlin Livingston, the first female of the Bloodline of Emperors, and first Empress in Dreamworld history. Created advanced military installations. *Jordan Livingston. First to create female jobs in both commercial and industrial areas. *Shima Livingston. First to create female military jobs. *Saki Livingston. First to search outside of the planet, to discover Joyton and Yin-Xong. *Kashmir Livingston, second female to rule. Began trade with other planets. *Jacob Livingston. First to install Martial Law and State of Emergency on an area. There were nearly a thousand more Emperors, but those stood out as the most influential. Many schloars and experts believe that the laws were created and enforced because of Heinz' actions in the First Age. That the Dreamworldians were cursed and their paradise would be forever tainted. VII. Mark's Return Mark finally returned, looking the age of thirty three, full beard and all, around 100 billion BC. After many years of training and searching, he had almost perfected his skills as a warrior and demanded a test from the Four. The Four agreed and sent a large demon down. The demon was known as Malkontent, an incredibly vast and powerful devil. Mark disposed of him in two days with only thirty casualties and the Four were pleased. Three rewarded Mark with the powers of creation and resurrection, Odin Jaiden disagreed, citing Mark's father, Akra, but the vote was three-to-one. Mark was eventually persuaded to explore the other planets for anything that might be “dangerous” by the public. The Four warned Mark not to leave the atmosphere of Dreamworld, but he did and people’s lives were shortened significantly because of it. Rather than living millions of years, peoples’ lives were cut down to mere hundreds if they were lucky. This wiped out nearly 600 Emperors in just 5000 years. Mark, of course, was ignorant of the events transpiring upon the planet and continued his search. He searched Ringunitus and barely survived the event, but he had stumbled upon two large stones, one red and one blue. His curiosity sparked, he began to investigate the stones. He found a stone with ancient Dreamworldian text, detailing a story of two youngsters of another planet, who fought the great Malkontent but failed at first. Then they learned of these ancient stones. The Dream Stone and The Omega Stone, both held great powers. The story finished by telling how the two orphans had destroyed the demon and given their lives and their power to two more prophesied individuals on a distant land. Many scholars believe the two prophesied about were the two that helped Mark defeat his father, Amarante and Arianna. The Omega Stone was created in memory of the first seven planets created by Toy in another Existence. The planets were ultimately destroyed and the stone uses the power of all the people who perished, nearly one trillion to be exact. All of their power was built into that stone and all of their beings are inside as well. The Dream Stone is much like Oblivion-Jabari, but the opposite. For every good deed someone in Creation did or does, the stone grows stronger and making its user stronger as well. Mark could not, however, solve the riddle blocking him from collecting the stones. Fifty billion years later, he returned to a planet full of strangers, most of which rejected him and others claimed him as a “demon.” One man had not rejected him however, noticing his power and aura, and asked him to be his student for a new style he was developing. Mark agreed. VIII. Master Omega and the Omega Style Master Omega was the name of the master who had approached Mark and he trained him in his own personalized style: the Omega Style. This allowed Mark to use less energy in fighting and master all four elements within decades of training. However, before training could be completed, a Naga elf broke in and killed Master Omega, leaving Mark to wonder about what he could possibly accomplish without learning the most valuable lesson. Ten years had passed and Mark had taken care of the batch of monsters that Ringunitus had provided, however, this time was different... IX. The Bracelet Mark had noticed a seemingly stronger power and began to prepare for the oncoming assault. He had remembered a distinct location of a large amount of power in his earlier search of Dreamworld and went to the Sands of Time, A legendary place where the Four were said to arrive when Dreamworld would end. Mark found a large stone there and forged a small bracelet out of it, it would become known as the Prophecy Bracelet. The Prophecy Bracelet granted an incredibly amount of power to it’s wielder, but also served as a beacon, many would fight vastly for it. At this time, Odin Jaiden had disappeared from the other Three and a demon had shown up on Dreamworld with face paint on, he called himself OJ. OJ had white face paint on and the reverse triangles below his eyes, his eyes, nose and lips were all in black paint; his chin had an upside down cross painted on it; the letters "OJ" burned into his forehead and his eyes and dread-locked hair were red. OJ had come to Dreamworld when he sensed the incredible power of the Bracelet and began to surge toward it, however, a being created long ago, named Ahgony was also after that power. Ahgony had been responsible for the first seven of Toy’s planets to be destroyed and the genocide of nearly one trillion people. X. The Surge As the power of the Bracelet ripped through all existence, it had a massive effect on several thousand people, all seeking the power of the Bracelet. The first of these enemies was a man by the name of Primus. Primus landed on the Sands of Time and called out Mark’s name. Mark came rushing out and the fierce battle began. Mark finally destroyed Primus after four intense years of fighting. Over the next fifty billion years, several important enemies came fighting for the power of the Bracelet. *Ahgony. Came for the Bracelet a few years after Primus did, ripped a hole in the space-time continuum, causing several time inconsistencies in Dreamworld. Because of this event, he is considered the strongest and most dangerous being in Dreamworld history. *Rath. A demon specializing in fire, which caused some irreversible burns to Mark’s chest. *Eshan. Vampire seeking the power of the Bracelet. He poisoned the water outside of the Sands of Time. *Abaddon. Demon who destroyed the tomb of Mark’s mother, causing Mark to snap and fully awaken his powers. *Akra had returned in several forms, picking away at Mark’s mental and emotional barriers each time. And many, many, many more. XI. The Pledge In 1 billion BC, after countless years of enemies, Mark had made a pledge to the Three, saying that, in times of danger, he would defend Dreamworld with all that he could and all of his might. However, he also requested the strongest powers from the vast edges of the universe be bought together to help him; the Three agreed. Mark was given one year to build a mansion to accommodate all of the new visitors, and such he began work, but he was not to work alone. Aaron, a being created in the form of a Dreamworldian was passed down to Mark to help build the mansion and one year later, it was complete; a large mansion with countless floors, named The House. Many arrived, including: *Hikago. The nephew of Lucifer. *Sheda. A woman who kept to herself but blessed the Sands of Time and the House, causing all to enter to increase in power. And many more would arrive later. 3rd Age XII. Manaka As the people began pouring in, Mark could sense some evil in the air and asked Aaron to go investigate with him, Aaron agreed and they were off. They soon reached the magical city of Manaka, a small city where the dreams of all creation were, and were allowed to come true. But also where OJ had been waiting. OJ ambushed both Mark and Aaron and put a curse on Mark’s soul and the dreams of all those living in Dreamworld: nightmares. Needless to say, the people began to panic, as nightmares were suddenly interrupting their quiet, subtle and calm dreams. OJ gave Aaron and Mark a cryptic warning, become stronger by 709,000 BC, or suffer the consequences of his protégé. The two took the warning to heart, but kept searching the city. As Aaron and Mark walked along the magical city, they noticed a large tower reaching into space, they decided to investigate and entered. Inside were pure gold walls with names and numbers by them; Mark recognized some of them, such as Akra, his father, and Primus. This was the Tower of Tears, a gigantic structure which held the names of all the dead in all creation of all time, a vast number of floors filled this tower to the very top, which seemed to magically keep growing. Each dead person had their very own floor, which contained their body, buried or cremated, still images and videos of them, various personal items and a very detailed biography. Each floor held the very same and equal treatment. Mark and Aaron took some time visiting floors, including Mark’s mother, Erika, and they left, starting their training with the others at the House. XIII. OJ's Journey In 990 million BC, OJ had set up a city in an uninhabitable part of Dreamworld, far from civilization and offered training to those who would accept. Many would make the journey because OJ is one of the few who have been in contact with Lucifer, much less have learned from him, and OJ had began his own philosophy and way of doing things, which seemed to attract a lot of people. Of the thousands upon thousands of trainees, only two showed any promise at all, the beast Ahgony, which OJ had no previous knowledge of, and Dekima, a small warrior from Tempest, present day Desperado. Over the next million years, OJ trained Dekima and Ahgony ruthlessly and began to teach them the ways of his psychology. Ahgony refused his orders a few times, but OJ would force him to obey. OJ created countless dragons and helped in no way as Ahgony and Dekima were forced to work together to destroy it, despite their hatred for one another. Dekima found Ahgony evil, and Ahgony found Dekima so weak that the two had problems working together. OJ eventually gained the idea to have them fight each other and over another million years, they were ready, they would fight to the death. XIV. The Betrayal Moments before the battle began, Ahgony found OJ’s ring, which OJ had carried with him when he came to Dreamworld, and snatched it, receiving the power and the pleasure from the Ring of Destruction. Using the newfound power, Ahgony attacked OJ from behind but soon was overpowered. Dekima helped OJ in the battle and Ahgony fled the scene, vowing revenge. OJ was so angry that Ahgony would fail his last test and thus expelled Dekima, vowing to keep his secrets to himself. He then stabbed Dekima in his right eye, crippling him. OJ left Dreamworld shortly thereafter. Meanwhile, Mark and Aaron had also been training each other and the others of the House in case OJ would have a “surprise” visit. In Oblivion-Jabari, where OJ had gone, he had received word that Toy, the god, was willing to speak with him. OJ agreed and the others led OJ to the core of Oblivion-Jabari, where Toy had managed to overpower him for a split-second and lock him in the core, leaving him to only gain power from evil actions being performed anywhere. The Three figured OJ wouldn’t have time to escape as there wasn’t much evil at all going on anywhere. But one revenge attack increased OJ’s power ten fold, Ahgony had returned and slain Dekima. In return, Toy used the Standstill Syndrome and sealed Ahgony up in an undisclosed location, stating that Dekima would return one day and help destroy Ahgony. This was to be a part of the Eclipse Destiny. XV. The Eclipse Destiny In 988 million BC, while OJ was in the core of Oblivion-Jabari, he began to fine-tune his prediction abilities, so he wrote a four-part prophecy, concerning Dreamworld and Dekima’s alter-ego. Thy Advent is a prelude to the Eclipse Destiny, which is listed below: With hair and eyes brown as Earth Outcasted since the day of birth When times are tough and Emperor fade Ten Trials set forth for one to be made Five years past Emperor’s death The Stillborn returns under Almighty’s breath Destruction of a trillion men Thy Advent named by The Pen Star and Moon written, avoiding the curse Sending Hate Incarnated to a hearse Seven Blessings bestowed after Stillborn killed Beginning of the Eclipse, Thy Prophecy fulfilled The Eclipse Destiny itself is spread into three parts, each written one hundred million years apart. Part 1 is below: The born lay still Life within Death Yet he cannot escape The Almighty’s breath… Laid in the grave Beyond the Shadows of Time Take what is yours And I will take mine Agony in existence Yet he still dreams The Bells of Time Ring by any means Exitless decay Throughout the mind Evolution and Genocide For humankind Trapped in Limbo Borderline of Heaven and Hell Locked in a cage Deep within a cell The Sands of Time And the Tower of Tears Laid to waste Over thousands of years Lives will intersect Worlds will collide Earth or Dreamworld Which will you decide? The Jester’s Folly And the Fall of the Cloak The Clown’s wicked descent And the Word is spoke Six in one world Six in the other A war will begin Between sister and brother The Fall of The First And the Rise of The Last Ultimate intersection At the Great Past The Time is soon Not much Time remains He has the signs It shows in his pains A pawn to the Eclipse Destiny Dreamworld’s Ultimate Fate Created and spread Through your hate Slowly the world Will dissolve As it is Time For them to evolve The clock continues to tick And the sand floats down One last chance For the Jester, the Cloak and the Clown… Part 2 is below: The Sands of Time Two faces in one Six in the mind Six free to run The Jester’s Folly The Hood’s Deceit The Clown’s Surprise Dream Warriors defeat Hate incarnated Return of Haze Six trapped In his Exitless Maze Two faces The return of one Hatred burns hotter Than the sun The merging begins Climbing the wall Death of two Clown begins to fall It all begins With the Ravage War Brother and sister fight But what for? Finally, part 3 is below: After the Word is spoke It will begin Fate will transcend With his ultimate sin Six will unite To take him down Bury him deep Within the ground The First falls The Last rises Clown transforms Full of surprises Resurrection Of the Dead Visions cease With seas of red The Bracelet overcomes All things And will cease to be At the Damned Bell’s rings The Final Battle Victory to the True Who will decide? It will be you… Many are confused by the words of the Eclipse Destiny, but regardless, in 666 million BC, they made their way across all existence and ended the Third Age. 4th Age XVI. The Bloodfire Amulet Coming soon. Category:History